Jointing jigs, tools and clamps are widely known and available in a variety of configurations. They are useful for construction and educational purposes. In recent years, there has developed an interest in using jointing jigs to permit students to construct three-dimensional models using preformed uniform frame members as a training exercise for solving structural problems. Modern, quick-setting adhesives have made such exercises practical and promoted interest in them. The construction of rigid structures using preformed members is, however, difficult without a tool to facilitate the assembly of accurate joints between members. Consequently, jointing jigs have been developed to facilitate the assembly of joints that permit the construction of three-dimensional structures.
An example of a jig of this type is described in British patent 2 206 834 B to Hill et al. which was published on May 1, 1991. This patent describes a simple jointing jig of one piece construction comprising a rigid body with no movable parts which is used to locate elongate parallel-sided bodies for the assembly of two-dimensional joints. While the patent teaches the use of the jig for the assembly of three-dimensional joints, the accuracy of such joints is not guaranteed and success in constructing a three-dimensional structure is not ensured.